Forbidden Elements
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Larxene tells Axel why it would never work between him and Demyx.... One sided Larxel and kinda one sided Akudemmy.


A/N: Hi! This is just some random idea I came up with a couple months ago that I never finished until now, so if anything sounds weird it is cause it is a mix of old and new writing styles.

Disclaimer: If I really did own Kingdom Hearts, then I would be able to draw, I would be a famous author and I would be rich... I don't see any of that happening...

The teens laugh got cut off as a giant wave crashed in around him. A few seconds later and his blonde head resurfaced continuing with his untamed laughter, the tide threatening to pull in into the depths of the ocean. Bright light from the pale pink sunset reflected off the water, making it impossible to see what was happening around him.

Sighing, the man on the shore watched as the 'kid' got pushed underwater by another wave only to come back up laughing even louder than before. In front of him he had made a sort of miniature bonfire with a few pieces of driftwood. He shifted in the sand to make his seemingly anorexic body more comfortable, muttering under his breath as some of the sand went in his boots that he always wore. His spiky, natural bright-red hair looked like a beacon against the cotton candy clouds.

Watching the energetic blonde get sucked back down once again and resurface, he yelled out "Demyx, how long are you going to stay out there?"

Demyx just laughed some more, "How long are _you_ going to stay out there?" He splashed around a bit "The waters warm!"

"Yes" Axel grumbled, "But it's still water…" he reached down to remove his knee high boot to get all the annoying sand out. "No matter how warm it is..." he closed his eyes and shuddered at the thought of actually going into water when he wasn't trying to get clean.

He heard a faint call that sounded something like "Spoilsport" before the ocean dragged Demyx back under. Axel knew he didn't really have to worry about Demyx when he was in the water; it was his element after all. All he really was doing there was taking the excuse to watch him without Demyx asking him what was wrong.

After the revengeful tide tried taking Demyx again for the umpteenth time, the shifting sound of someone walking on the sand made him turn his head back to see who was making the noise and –more importantly- interrupting his time with Demyx.

'Well, if it isn't the devil herself, Larxene' Axel thought sourly to himself while placing a bittersweet smile on his face. "What brings you to these waters dear Larxene?" he said with false sweetness, sarcasm dripping from his words.

"The superior ordered me to keep an eye out on you two." When Axel raised an eyebrow at her to continue, she answered his unasked question. "He said he didn't want Demyx convincing you to go swimming. He probably doesn't know what would happen to you if you were around that much water."

Axel cringed, remembering the time just after he turned into a nobody. He thought that a hot bath would be good for his nerves and right as soon as he submersed, his body started to cool down and it felt almost like it was crusting over just like lava that was cooling down. Luckily before his body totally shut down he managed to get himself out and warm up again. That was just before he realised he could control fire when he managed to accidentally burn his towel.

"Well I have no idea how long we are going to be here, Demyx seems to be enjoying himself. So if you want you can come over here and sit down," He said, patting the ground beside him smirking, "Unless you would rather go around torturing cute small fuzzy animals."

She returned his smirk with one of her own, "As tempting as that sounds I think I'll have to pass and just sit around with you." She lowered her nymph-like frame onto the sand, sitting with her hands holding her up behind her.

After watching Demyx for a couple of minutes, Larxene decided to speak up, "So why are you here? I thought you absolutely hated anything that had to do with water?"

He laughed a bit and answered her, "I do hate water but it is still nicer to be out here instead of that hellhole that we call our HQ."

"I guess your right..." Larxene started; her face blank, "He is pretty cute when he's having fun."

Axel just smiled until the meaning of her words found their way to his brain. "What?!" He practically yelled, jumping up slightly.

"You heard me, He's cute." Axel could swear poison was secreting from her smile.

"But...Ho...Wha...How di..." he started, his mouth hanging open like a fish.

"Call it women's intuition." She said with a wink. "You know, you're not exactly the hardest book on the self to read. " She summoned her kunai and started making fine threads of electricity jump from each tip to the next. "You can have him anyways. Even though he is cute, it would never work out between us. It's just too tempting for me to sneak up behind him and give him a nice strong ZAP!" Larxene said, punctuating the last word with a strong surge of electricity. "Anyways, water and lightning never really mix, never mind fire and water."

"I guess you're right..." he said, slightly crestfallen, a subtle frown finding its way onto his visage.

"I would say sorry and all but I'm having too much fun." She faked a smile and continued sending little sparks of ice-blue lightning flick out from the tip of her kunai.

"Are you sure the superior put you up to this or are you just trying to mentally torture me?"

"I'm sure he did. Mind you, his exact words were something to the effect of 'don't go anywhere near them, just make sure Axel doesn't decide to do anything too stupid.'"

"I never really thought you were someone that keeps their word." He looked back out at the water to watch Demyx frolic around in the waves some more.

"Usually I do, just this time it was so...tempting... not to." Larxene said, stretching the word out as she lifted a petit hand to gently stroke the side of Axel's face.

Axel grunted as he jerked his head away. She lowered her hand and gave a noncommittal laugh. She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, while giving him one of her tiny 'love shocks', "Anyways, I better be going, Looks like water boy is done now."

Just as he looked back to see the aforementioned person running up towards him, he noticed that Larxene made a portal and hightailed it out of there. Sighing, Axel ran a hand through is crimson hair and stood up just in time for a very wet Demyx to come and tackle him.

"Thank you soooooooooo much for taking me out here Axel!!" Demyx said holding onto him and practically yelling with exhilaration. "It was so much fun! I really wanted you to come though, even thought I know you can't, being like fire and all."

"It's fine. I made myself something to do." Axel said, showing him the burnt pieces of wood.

"I hope it wasn't too boring for you." He said pouting slightly and letting go of Axel.

"Not at all." Axel said. He had to stop himself before he said something stupid like 'I could never get bored watching you.'

"I'm glad! Do you think we can come here again?" Demyx started smiling sweetly.

"I'd love to." He said, a genuine smile creeping slowly onto his façade.

"Does that mean we have to go back now?" Demyx asked naïvely, hugging Axel again.

"Yep... Don't worry, I'll make sure that the superior lets us have another break some time again soon." He placed his arm around Demyx causally; his heart jumping as Demyx shifted into the embrace. Removing his arm, he called up a portal and walked into it thinking over what Larxene had said.

'Fire and water are total opposites... like yin and yang, living in co harmony. Neither truly needs the other but they are connected at such a level no man (or nobody) could understand. Maybe there was chance for us yet...' He looked down and the shorter boys face and grinned. Demyx just smiled back as the light disappeared behind them, the darkness engulfing them both and taking them back to the place they called home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the sucky ending... I guess if I got enough motivation I could make this a multi chaptered fic... I really don't know if I would have the time though. I could always try... Don't forget to R&R please!


End file.
